Naruto Fanfic: Fuusetsu Rekidaishi
by Maligant
Summary: A rouge ninja exiled from the land of snow picks up what remains of his life. Now an outlaw he seeks reasons behind his exile from his home village. His travels for the truth to be revealed takes him everywhere in the world. Follow his glorious journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hey all I'm new here and this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I decided to do a Naruto Fanfic cause face it. Naruto is just awesome. feel free to comment and I hope you'll enjoy this series as it develops.

_**Naruto Fanfic: Fuusetsu**_** R**_**ekidaishi**_**.**

**Part One: Introductions Of The Wolf.**

In the Land of Rain, Neikan awoke to a loud burst of thunder above the inn where he had taken shelter the last two days. He stood up and approached the window of his small room and watched the rain fall. He had been recovering from a battle with several rouge mercenaries who tried and failed to take his life. As a missing-nin, he had to keep on edge. "_This storm has been going since yesterday. It's still a wonderful sight to see._" Neikan thought. His room door opened up so he took a defensive stance. Once the door opened he relaxed as the person was merely a young female staff member of the inn.  
"I brought you some tea and food." the young woman.  
"Ah, thank you. Just place it on the table over there." Neikan replied whilst pointing to the small table near where he had placed his gear. The young woman notices some scrolls and a map laying on the table.  
"You're a shinobi, right?" the young woman asked.  
"That's none of your concern miss." Neikan replied politely.  
"My apologies sir." She said panicked. "It's just that I never seen shinobi gear like yours before." she explained.  
"I see." Neikan replied.  
"I'll leave now." The young woman said calmly. She proceeded to leave.  
"Hey miss. What's your name?" Neikan asked curiously. She turned at smiled.  
"Natsuma... Uri Natsuma." She replied hesitantly. Neikan paused for a moment. Uri begun to leave.  
"You're father was Gendo Natsuma right?" Neikan asked. Uri turned and looked at Neikan.  
"How did you know?" Uri asked with a little shock.  
"I heard of him." Neikan explained.  
"Really?" Uri questioned curiously.  
Suddenly a crashing sound and a scream is heard.  
"That sounds bad." Uri said as she went to investigate.  
"_I may as well see what's causing the commotion downstairs._" Neikan said as he grabbed his waist pouch and headed downstairs.

Meanwhile downstairs a group of several armed men were hassling and beating up staff and customers.  
"Hey Kiminada, you owe our boss some protection fees. Payments due." one of the men said loudly.  
"Lady Kiminada. Please do as they ask." Uri shouted in concern  
"I refuse." Kiminada said obstinately.  
"What was that?" another armed man said.  
"Looks like we need to take some collateral boys." The head goon said.  
The goons proceeded to begin assaulting the guest.  
"Don't fuck with us you old hag." The head goon said as he forcfully hit her to the ground.  
"Boys let's get a little bloody." the head goon said with rage. A crystalline dagger suddenly pointed at the head goon's neck "I would think otherwise unless you want your blood spilled." Neikan said sternly whilst standing behind the head goon. "Sir!" Uri said with both surprise and relief.  
"If you pillagers and scumbags are looking for a fight then step outside. That is if you can beat me." Neikan said in a semi-cocky tone.  
"We'll just kill you now!" shouted the goons. Neikan pushed the head goon into his own men and made a hand sign.  
"Kaze bushin no justu." Neikan said quickly. Then four clones of Neikan appeared.  
"This...guy's a ninja?" One of the goons shouted.  
"Hey you four can deal with them." Neikan said.  
"Agreed." the kaze bushins replied. "All right. It's breaking bones time!"the clones shouted as they begun to fight off the goons.

After a brief but simple battle the goons retreated. Neikan begun to return to his room.  
"Wait sir." Kiminada requested.  
"What is it?" Neikan said.  
"Thank you." Kiminada said with a bow. Neikan looked at Kiminada.  
"A landlady doesn't need to bow to a lonewolf." Neikan said before heading upstairs. Uri followed him upstairs.  
"Um...sir" Uri said nervously.  
"What is it?" Neikan demanded.  
"Before you go to you room." Uri explained. "Please tell me... tell me your name."  
"It's Neikan... Neikan Shimoken." Neikan replied then he headed to his room.

The next morning the rain subsided and the town streets were alive with people once again. Neikan quietly packed his things and headed downstairs where he was greeted by Kiminada.  
"You're leaving?" Kiminada asked.  
"Yeah." Neikan replied. "I'm sorry if I caused inconvenience last night." Kiminada smiled at Neikan.  
"You've got nothing to apologize for." Kiminada explained. "If it weren't for your intervention, I may be dead by now."  
Neikan begun to head out but then stopped. "Do they bother you a lot?" Neikan asked.  
"Every now and then." Kiminada replied. "However they are quite a handful and rather inconvenient to the elder guests when they're here."  
Neikan sighed and thought to himself. "_Knowing my status as a rouge shinobi, I can't draw too much attention, but it sounds like they need some assistance."_ "You know what my occupation is?" Neikan asked.  
"I know who you are, Ookami-no-shi." Kiminada replied. "However you're identity is safe with me."  
"You're a shinobi correct?" Neikan asked.  
Kiminada paused. "I was." Kiminada replied. "It was about two decades ago though, but I hear tales of the modern shinobi ninja. Why I was quite old before people knew of the legendary sannin of Konoha." Neikan faced Kiminada.  
"What happened?" Neikan asked.  
"I got more experienced however by the time I got recognition. I became old and my body became unsuited for shinobi lifestyle." Kiminada explained. "So I retired and took up my deceased sister's inn."  
Neikan turned away. "Do you want me to deal with the goons who harass your business and customers Kiminada-sama?" Neikan asked quietly.  
"Unfortunately, I don't have enough funds to pay you if you did." Kiminada explained. "  
If it's a shortage of money, then we can barter about it once I deal with them." Neikan commented. "If you want me to deal with them. Give me the order."  
Kiminada thought to herself "_This guy. He's unusual for a rouge ninja, then again he is from Aisukure. If he dealt with them. It would benefit the area greatly."_  
"Very well." Kiminada said sternly. "Seek them out and make sure they regret their actions."  
"All right." Neikan replied calmly. "I'll make them suffer for harming citizens." Neikan headed out to find the ones responsible. "_I hope he can deal with those cutthroats._" Kiminada thought to herself whilst rubbing her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto Fanfic: Fuusetsu**_** R**_**ekidaishi**_**.** **Part Two: All in a days work.**

Neikan headed around town to various businesses asking for information on the gang that has been causing trouble in the area. As Neikan thought few would talk. But Neikan heard one place was a regular hangout to theses barbaric people. Neikan headed to this business, fortunately enough it was also a place good to collect information, a bar. Neikan sat in a corner waiting like a spider waitng for prey.

Several hours passed until he saw them arrive. A group of eight entered and begun to abruptly demand things from the owners as they begun drinking.  
"_Now is my chance to get their HQ location._" Neikan thought to himself. He stood and sat a few seats away from them. One of the gang members looked at him.  
"What are you doing here." The goon demanded "The place is closed for a private party. So piss off."  
"I was merely resting here during my travels and I am in need of directions." Neikan explained diplomatically. "You see I need directions to a local shrine."  
Another goon looks towards Neikan. "We ain't a travel agency" the second goon said. "Hey you're the ninja who beat up some of our men yesterday."  
Neikan sighs and stands. "What of it?" Neikan queried mockingly.  
The goons stood and broke bottles. "We'll make you pay for that." A goon said aggressively.  
"I saw low life parasites pestering the innocent and the elderly." Neikan replied. "Have you no sense of morals?" Neikan drew his katana.  
By this time the goons lost patience and begun to attack. Neikan tries to keep his distance a he lures them out to the street.  
Once outside he begins to fight against them more seriously. A pair of goons approach him and try to attack from two sides. Because of his swords advantage in length. He immobilized one of them by slashing the goons thighs, making him fall to the ground and then amputated the second goons attacking arm. Neikan then stabbed the katana into the ground and made several hand signs at high speed.  
"Ice style winterfall jutsu." Neikan said calmly. A sharp and sudden change in temperature occurred followed by a sudden beginning of a low level blizzard. Considering the area it would be normally difficult to do such a technique but considering the moisture in the air from the recent rain, it was possible to achieve. With the enemy now distracted by the blizzard, Neikan could deal with them more easily. Through the blizzard Neikan stalked his foes and could take them down easier.  
Shortly after he had defeated the remaining goons Neikan subsided the jutsu returning the town to normal, with only a light covering of frost. Neikan sheathes the katana and approaches the two goons he spared, dragging them into an alleyway.  
"Now you two better give me some information on your group." Neikan said casually "Otherwise I'll make you experience hell's fury."  
"Fuck you." One of the goons shouted in detest. "We'd never betray the organization."  
"Well that's unfortunate." Neikan replied. "Because if you don't talk I'll kill the other. Could you have a comrade's death ride on your conscious?"  
"Even so. We're loyal to the organization." The second goon shouted stubbornly.  
"Considering who I am. I thought you'd want to escape and say how you met a missing-nin and survived." Neikan replied sarcastically. "Very well. Looks like I need to use it." Neikan looks into the first goons eyes. "Kirametsuki." Neikan shouted. About three seconds later the goon begun to gasp as if he was drowning.  
"What...What the hell did you do to him?" The second goon shouted.  
"Kirametsuki is a kekkai genkai unique to my clan." Neikan explained. "With these eyes I can variate a paralysis effect through a person, varying from a speific region to total paralysis. I have paralysed his respiratory system. I'd say he has two maybe three minutes before he dies of suffocation. If you want to talk, then speak up."  
"Even with him like that I won't talk." The second goon said stubbornly.  
"Fine, Share his fate, but the pain will be unbareable." Neikan said as he put a total paralysis on the second goon and waited for them to break to his will. About a minute later the first goon begun to give in. Neikan cancelled the effect on him, he coughed and gasped for air.  
"Will you tell me what I need to know?" Neikan demanded  
The first goon could only nod due to the shortness of breath.  
"Excellent." Neikan said delightedly. "Let's go." Neikan begun to drag him back to the inn.  
"What...of him?" The goon struggled to ask.  
"Scumbags come, scumbags go." Neikan replied sadistically. "Leave a calling card to your gang."

Back at the inn Neikan was met by Kiminada and Uri.  
"Would you grant me another night's stay here?" Neikan asked.  
"Well we do owe you one." Kiminada replied.  
"Thank you." Neikan said appreciatively. "By the way do either of you know this guy?" Neikan points to the goon whom he spared.  
"Maki?" Kiminada said questioningly. He nodded shamefully.  
"So you do know him." Neikan added.  
"He's the son of a local merchant." Kiminada explained.  
"Kids these days will be rebellious." Neikan commented.  
"Why would you do such a thing Maki?" Uri asked."We went to school together. So why?"  
"As if I had a choice." Maki replied "My parents owed them so to save them I bartered to work for them in order to pay the debts."  
"You're a fool Maki." Neikan snapped. "Do you really think they would leave your family alone is you worked for them? You and everyone in this town had another choice. To fight and force them back. But it's too late for you to do anything."  
"What do you expect?" Maki demanded. "Most people here are to old to fight."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here isn't it?" Neikan replied. "Maki, tell me where they hide out and I'll guarantee that you and this town won't be oppressed by them no more. That I swear on my life as a shinobi." There was a short pause before Maki stared into Neikan's eyes.  
"Okay. Shinobi." Maki said submissively. "There is a warehouse near the outskirts. It is fortified and the gang numbers are around forty, which includes several shinobi."  
"This should be entertaining." Neikan said with some interest. "Kiminada sama. Be sure he stays here. If I find out he's lying."  
"I understand." Kiminada replied.  
"I'll begin this mission at dusk." Neikan explained. "Until then I'll be in my room." Neikan headed to his room to meditate.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto Fanfic: Fuusetsu**_** R**_**ekidaishi**_**.** **Part Three: Infiltration.**

Neikan meditated peacefully in his room. Sitting in the centre of his room focusing his mind to be sharp as his blades. He heard a knock on the door and was met by Uri when he opened the door.  
"Ummm..." Uri said hesitantly. "The sun is setting Shimoken sama."  
"I know." Neikan replied calmly whilst stretching his arms.  
"Please be careful" Uri requested with a slight blush.  
"I'm a shinobi." Neikan answered. "Aren't shinobi masters of caution to the public's eye?"  
Neikan headed over to a table and begun gearing up for the mission. Uri watched over him with some interest.  
"Is... Is the life of shinobi a difficult life to lead?" Uri asked curiously whilst cupping her hands behind her back.  
Neikan stopped and looked at her.  
"It... is at times, but there are other times where it's like the best thing in the world." Neikan replied. "It's not the occupation for everyone. My clan eventually became a great ninja clan in my home village. Originally my clan was like a lot of people here, merchants and peddlers. It took nearly one hundred years for our clan to acquire prestige."  
"Really? Your clan were once peddlers?" Uri asked in surprise.  
"Hard to believe isn't it?" Neikan said casually. "At first I disliked it. But as I became stronger I realized that I had a talent for it. Anyway enough rambling I've got preparations to complete."  
"I understand." Uri said dismissively with a bow before she left Neikan to finish his preparations.

Once he finished his preparations and had a brief discussion with Kiminada, Neikan traveled along the rooftops of the town's building to avoid suspicion and headed to the outskirts of the town. After a while of searching he found the aforementioned location as it was getting darker. He made a hand sign.  
"Kaze bushin no jutsu" Neikan said softly, afterwards two wind clones appeared. "Go and be my eyes and ears."  
"Right." The clones said in synchronization before jumping off to scout for a possible entrance.  
_"Hopefully there's a inconspicuous area to enter"_ Neikan thought whilst planning possible scenarios. _"Otherwise this'll become more complex than I desire it to be. These guys have shinobi with them too. I'll need to be careful."_

After a while of an seemingly undetected scouting, the clones dispersed returning the knowledge, experience and information back to Neikan.  
_"Damn."_ Neikan thought in frustration after receiving the information. _"They've thought well on their defenses. I could use the winterfall jutsu to conceal my presence, but to have a blizzard at this time would be unusual. They'd sense somethings up. There is the possibility of another entry method. And that's from the sewers."_ Neikan becomes flustered after thinking of various possibilities to try. _"Ah, stuff it. I'll do that and create a diversion, then sneak in."_ Neikan does several hands signs.  
"Ice style winterfall jutsu." Neikan said quickly. After several seconds snow began to fall and gather up to create a small blizzard. After which Neikan made three more hand signs.  
"Yuki ookami pakku jutsu." Neikan shouted, forcing more chakra into the jutsu. A pack of white wolves appeared and headed to one side of the gangs base. He waited for the wolves to get near enough to the base's barricade.  
"Kiru." Neikan shouted causing the wolves to overcharge with chakra and to explode, damaging the wall.  
The guards reacted to the explosion and headed to the location to investigate. Neikan popped a soldier pill to recover some chakra used in the jutsu then headed to the weakened guarded area.

Once near the barricade he climbed the wall using chakra manipulation to aid his climbing ability. Once atop the barrier he withdrew his katana and hid himself inside the shadows, waiting for an unsuspecting guard to wander by. Neikan grabbed a slightly edgy guard from behind and cut his throat. He moved the corpse into the shadows and dropped into the base's interior. Now inside their turf he sheathed his sword and found another shadowy location to hide in whilst he observed the new surroundings.  
_"It seems like the layout is pretty basic inside."_ Neikan thought cautiously whilst scanning the area with his eyes. "Like they relied all their defenses on the wall itself. Still I can't underestimate them. After all I'm in a situation where I'm heavily outnumbered."

Neikan spotted one female and two male goons dressed like shinobi come out of the main building with what looked like their leader. Neikan noticed the headbands on the shinobi.  
_"Ex waterfall ninja huh."_ Neikan thought with a rise in curiosity.  
"Look sharp lads and keep an eye out." The leader barked to his men. "A spy in town said he saw a ninja in town recently."  
Neikan became alerted and shocked. _"What, that's impossible."_ Neikan thought._"I kept my presence hidden, unless he saw me killing those goons earlier. Damn, now I'm in a tight spot now."_  
Suddenly one of the male ninjas withdrew a kunai and threw it in Neikan's direction.  
_"Crap. I need to stop it."_  
The kunai landed in front of him. He saw an explosive tag attached.  
_"Damn it all. Now I gotta move."_  
Neikan jumped from his hiding location before it exploded, He concealed himself behind some crates.  
"I can tell from those reflexes and that agility, you're a shinobi." one of the male ninjas called out. "Best for you to come out."  
_"Damn it all."_ Neikan thought frustrated._"Looks like I have little choice." _Neikan came out from behind the crates. "How'd you know my location?" Neikan inquired in a distinguished tone while cracking his knuckles.  
"Mizuoni has the ability to feel and locate concentrated levels of chakra." The other male ninja explained, proud of his comrade's ability.  
"Kaigaru, you're too modest. It's nothing really." Mizuoni commented politely.  
"Since we're doing introductions, I'm Tsuimaru." The female ninja said casually whilst flicking a length of her long black hair over her shoulder.  
Meanwhile the gangs goons arrived brandishing their weapons menacingly at Neikan.  
"Stand back men." The leader said raising his arm signaling them to stop. "This one intrigues me. Tsuimaru give me a look at your bingo book for a second."  
Tsuimaru handed him the bingo book, which he flipped through.  
"Judging your headbands, I'd say you're former waterfall ninja." Neikan said observingly as he looked at Tsuimaru intriguingly.  
The leader stopped flicking through the book and looked at Neikan.  
"You're Neikan Shimoken correct?" The leader queried nearly diplomatically.  
"What of it?" Neikan snapped glancing to the leader.  
"Wait he's ookami no shi?" Mizuoni questioned in a slightly shocked and startled tone.  
"That's what it says." The leader replied casually. The goons closed in.  
"If those of you who are stupid enough to come near me. I'll kill you slowly." Neikan warned coldly while leering at everyone.  
The leader laughed. "I like this guys spirit. Anyway what has you coming in here at night, ruining my dinner and my property?"  
"I'll say this once and once only." Neikan explained calmly. "Leave the townspeople and their businesses alone... or I'll slaughter you all."  
The leader laughed mockingly. "You crack me up Neikan. I guess offering you a job would be out of the question. I could use a guy like you."  
Neikan glared at his goons.  
"Looks like I'll have to go with option b." Neikan said slightly disappointed, widening his stance. "Very well... This is the end of the line for you."

Neikan hastily did several quick hand signs. Mizuoni, Tsuimaru and Kaigaru withdrew weapons and formed up near the leader.  
"Aisu shuriken no jutsu." Neikan shouted before shurikens made from ice shot out from Neikan, killing or wounding those in the proximity.  
Kaigaru performed several hand signs.  
"Mizu iwa kabe jutsu." Kaigaru shouted. A thick wall of water rose from the ground, shielding the four of them, shattering any ice shuriken which collided with it.  
_"Impressive."_ Neikan thought observing the jutsu. _"Kaigaru can use water and stone environment manipulation. I'm surprised he could obtain water from my snow This'll be interesting."_  
"I assume this small blizzard is your doing?" Mizuoni shouted in detestment.  
_"Thanks for the idea. Idiot._" Neikan thought cockily. _"By increasing the blizzard's ferocity and destructive power I could improve my chances and the odds of survival."_

A gang member ran towards him screaming, Neikan threw a kunai at him, Landing it into his eye. The goon fell over screaming in pain. Neikan popped another soldier pill and took refuge behind the crates he came out from before. He made a hand sign.  
_"Kaze bushin no jutsu."_ Neikan thought. Then a wind clone appeared.  
"Keep them focused on you." Neikan said softly. "I'm giving you a lot of chakra to confuse them."  
"Right" the clone said before jumping out and continuing the battle.  
Meanwhile Neikan begun to subtly focus on strengthening the blizzard. To slowly build it from a mild storm to a mighty frost maelstrom. Or so he hoped to accomplish.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto Fanfic: Fuusetsu**_** R**_**ekidaishi**_**.** **Part Four: Storm and rain.**  
Meanwhile at the Inn Kiminada watches the blizzard outside from a windowsill. A knock is heard on her room door. "Come in." She said invitingly. The door opens and Uri enters, crossing her arms in.  
"The blizzard is getting worse outside." Uri commented.  
"I know." Kiminada said. "It's no doubt our friend's doing." Uri joins Kiminada at the window.  
"Do you think he'll survive?" Uri asked with a concerned tone.  
"I don't know Uri." Kiminada replied. "But if he doesn't, I'm sure he'd be ready for death."  
"How can you say that?" Uri questioned harshly.  
"Because he's a shinobi like I was." Kiminada snapped. "And you like him will have to prepare your mind for that."  
"I see." Uri replied startled. Kiminada looks at her.  
"I'm sorry I snapped then." Kiminada explained calmly. "It's just that you're not experienced enough to understand. I have trained you a little in the ways of shinobi. I'm not able to teach as much now."  
"Don't be ridiculous Kiminada sama." Uri interjected. "You're still strong and wise." Kiminada laughed.  
"You remind me of when I was young and when I met the Second Hokage:" Kiminada said happily. "I won't live too much longer so I have little more that I can do for you Uri."  
"I understand." Uri said saddened before looking out the window at the snow again._ "I hope he's alright."_

Meanwhile the wind clone fought in a long battle. Mizuoni led the gang leader inside. "Get inside sir." Mizuoni shouted deflecting several shuriken which Neikan's clone threw at them. Meanwhile Tsuimaru made several hand signs.  
"Tsuiton kyojin shippuu." Tsuimaru shouted. A huge torrent of water blasted out towards the wind clone. The clone leaped upon the barricade wall threw several kunai which dove into the waves and froze them over.  
"What the?" Mizuoni shouted in surprise.  
"Snow country crystalline bombs." Kaigaru said. "Use caution. They freeze their target on impact."  
"That reminds me." Mizuoni said before throwing a kunai with explosive tag at the crates Neikan was hiding behind.  
"_Damn, he's good"_ Neikan thought in amusement before leaping onto the barricade wall before the note exploded.  
"I thought this blizzard was increasing in strength." Mizuoni said cockily  
"You impress me Mizuoni. Despite you're behavior you've got an amusing ability." Neikan complimented. "You would be a worthy adversary to a chunnin level shinobi."  
"You're tough." Kaigaru commented. "I've only fought a snow ninja on two occasions and you're outdoing your predecessor." "Well considering now that the blizzard has became intense enough to drive the weaklings inside. I can now exert proper potential." Neikan commented feeling stimulated by the battle. "I admit I've fought waterfall ninja before but never ones such as yourselves. Your methods are odd for ninjas of your village. Looks like I'll have to eliminate you all now." Neikan creates a hand sign. "Kaze bushin no jutsu." Kaigaru observed Neikan's movements.  
"_So he has mastered the wind clone jutsu_" Kaigaru thought analytically. "_He is more than what we thought. He most likely was former anbu operative, judging on his level of chakra and skill in jutsu._" Neikan's clones leaped in random directions hurling shurikens and kunai at the waterfall ninja trio. Tsuimaru made several hand signs.  
"Tsuiton kaiten hebi no jutsu." Tsuimaru shouted. When suddenly a giant snake made of water appeared and begun to attack Neiken's clones. Neikan countered this by throwing a kunai with a crystalline bomb attached into the water snake freezing it solid.  
"My turn." Neikan said cockily, making several hand signs. "Yuki ookami pakku justu." Neikan shouted, summoning a pack of snow wolves.  
"That jutsu..." Mizuoni said in shock. "He used that jutsu to decoy our guards for him to infiltrate our base." Suddenly out of nowhere several wind clones grabbed onto the three waterfall ninja. "So that's your plan snow ninja." Kaigaru said whilst trying to fight off the wind clones. "Fight off his clones you two. His clones are immobilizing us for his wolves." Tsuimaru and Mizuoni tried valiantly to fight off the wind clones grip but the wolves were closing in too fast. "Kiru." Neikan shouted causing the wolves to explode.

After the smoke cleared Neikan found the bodies of Mizuoni and a fatally wounded Tsuimaru though Kaigaru remained unharmed. "That's quite a powerful jutsu you used snow ninja." Kaigaru said in amazement. "Allow me to congratulate you on such a superb jutsu.""I'd be flattered if I weren't trying to kill you.." Neikan shouted in a both cocky and determined tone. "That was a first time I've seen such a strategy." Kaigaru said proudly. "You really have surprised me. You have surpassed your predecessor. But now I must defeat you as it's my duty to protect my current client."  
"I hold no ill will to you Kaigaru." Neikan commented. "However in order to return peace to this village. I must stop your client. I'll give you the honour of seeing my Kekkai Genkai before you die."  
"We will see." Kaigaru said.  
Neikan closed his eyes. As soon as he did Kaigaru hastily did some hand signs.  
"Suiton ryu satsu justu." Kaigaru shouted. At that moment Neikan opened his eyes showing his Kirametsuki kekkai genkai, before barely dodging the attack. Neikan suffers a gash on his right mid section. Neikan grunts as he lands, keeping his eyes on Kaigaru.  
"I admit, that hurt a bit more than I expected." Neikan commented. "But you're already defeated."  
"Heh, what do you mean?" Kaigaru asked. A few seconds later he clutched his heart and begun yelling and screaming in pain.

"This is my kekkai genkai's ability Kaigaru." Neikan said fairly uncomfortable and in pain from his wound. "Kirametsuki has the power to paralyze parts of the enemy's body. The greater the focused target the more time it takes and also the more chakra it uses. With your heart paralyzed, your body naturally reacts like your having a stroke or heart attack." Neikan walked closer to Kaigaru. "I'll paralyze your pain receiving nerves so you can die without pain. You're a good adversary and I found it an honor to fight you and your comrades."  
Kaigaru wheezed something. "T..take...care of...Ts...Tsuimaru..." Kaigaru gasped as his life left his body.  
"_After all of this, I shall tend to her until she recovers._" Neikan thought before heading to entrance of the main building of the gang's base.


End file.
